


Want My Baguette?

by Animerulzs1267



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Baguette, Comedy, Cute, Food, FrUK, Hetalia, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerulzs1267/pseuds/Animerulzs1267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew was just walking down the hallway of his family's house. He was trying to find Kumajirou who wasn't in the living room, and Matthew began to worry where he was. As he wandered around the upstairs' hall he checked his bedroom and Alfred's, but he wasn't there. Going by Arthur's room he over hears something...</p>
<p>"Francis, s-stop!" cried Arthur painfully.</p>
<p>"But do you not want my delicious baguette?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want My Baguette?

Matthew was just walking down the hallway of his family's house. He was trying to find Kumajirou who wasn't in the living room, and Matthew began to worry where he was. As he wandered around the upstairs' hall he checked his bedroom and Alfred's, but he wasn't there. Thinking that Kumajirou was in Francis and Arthur's room he decided to investigate in there. Matthew went further down and got to their room on the left, preparing to knock before going in. But then something audible was escaped behind the door.

"Francis, s-stop!" cried Arthur painfully.

Matthew gulped nervously. "Was that Arthur? Is he okay?" He was getting ready to break down the door when he heard another voice... And it was from Francis!

"But do you not want my delicious baguette?"

Hearing the sudden question gave Matthew a face blankly staring at the door in front of him. Oh...my...god. Did Francis just say 'French stick?' No, it can't be. Right? Needing more proof of these voices, Matthew placed an ear on the door and listened carefully.

Apart from mumbling noises he heard nothing of anything overly sexual. Relief flushed upon Matthew gracefully and he felt no need of worrying his parents, but it was rather confusing what they were talking about...

"You git, stop shoving it!"

Matthew blushed pure red in embarrassment.

"But don't you like the taste of it?" Francis asked. "It has butter this time."

What kind of kinky style of romance were they playing? Matthew felt his heart racing of the terrible imagery rapidly popping in his mind and it just felt so wrong to think of such nasty things! He had to put a stop to it, or else the house was going to have loads of moaning and bouncing and...!

Matthew burst through the door and stood with a red face of shyness. "Wha-what are you both doing? Please don't...do that!"

Much to the dismay of Matthew who realized quite awkwardly saw Francis and Arthur eating French bread, Matthew slowly reached for the door handle and carefully closed the door. You could imagine the confusion on Arthur and Francis' faces as Matthew tumbled down the stairs with bewilderment greater than theirs.

 

After the bizarre fiasco from this morning, Francis and Arthur went to the conference like usual. Francis was still confused as to what Matthew was thinking about when he burst through the door this morning. It got him quite puzzled throughout the morning until Francis remembered the meaning of Matthew's mistake.

Francis chuckled deviously to Arthur who was obviously confused about why Francis was laughing in the first place. Francis kept laughing his perverted laugh until Arthur had the annoyed nerve to ask why he was doing that.

"Oh, did you not know?" Francis inquired sneakily.

"Know what, you utter frog?"

Francis rested his chin on his hand and placed his elbow on the table, still looking into Arthur's lime green eyes. "That baguette in your crappy British dictionary means French stick. Matthew thought we were having sex." he explained with a wink.

Arthur sat there on his chair, puzzled what he meant by 'French stick' and Francis knew he was confused. But it didn't take him long to finally realize what Francis said stick again.

"YOU PERVERT!" shouted Arthur angrily and storms out of the conference.

In the end, Francis chuckled deviously to himself. He loved his lover's reactions being so out of placed like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this FrUk one-shot and remember not to take France's baguettes! :)


End file.
